thenightworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbinder
There are two witch "sisters" Thea Harman and Blaise Harman. Blaise got them both expelled from school because she made a guy catch the school on fire. They arrive at their new school in Nevada. At the edge of the parking lot, Thea notices some kids gathered around a rattle snake. They are about to kill it, but Thea tried to control the snake. She felt its feelings and everything, but some kid shoved her out of the way. The kid, Eric Ross, got bit and helped Thea take the snake into the woods. Thea feels him without him knowing it. Blaise decides that she wants Eric. She tries to talk to him like all the other guys, but it doesn't affect him. Thea goes to class and meets Dani Abforth, another Circle Twilight witch. They join Blaise and two Circle Midnight witches, Vivienne Morrigan and Selene Lucna at lunch. Thea agrees that she wants Eric when Blaise says she wants to play with him. At home, Thea finds out that The Inner Circle is coming. At school, Thea tries to talk to Eric, but he avoids her. She finally catches up to him. Thea asks him to the homecoming dance on Saturday, and he says yes. Blaise tries to talk a guy into giving her his car. Blaise gives Thea a small vial to put Eric's blood in. Thea horrified, takes it. On Saturday, they go to the dance. In the middle of the dance, Blaise's old boyfriend that caught her old school on fire showed up. Randy had a razor with him. He said he missed Blaise. Kevin, Blaise's date, confronts him and Randy cuts him on the face. Eric joins in and Randy ends up on the ground. The police take him away. Eric takes Thea to the animal hospital with him and Thea meets Pilar, a friend of Eric's. Eric tries to talk Thea into going to vet school with him, and she says she'll think about it. Eric's sister, Rosamund, shows up. Thea finds out that Eric is her soulmate. Thea goes home with Blaise. she finds out about Thea being soulmates with Eric and decides to either kill him or make him fall in love her. Blaise made herself a necklace to make Eric fall in love with her. Thea decided to call a spirit to protect Eric from Blaise. Just as she was finishing, Blaise shows up and they fight. The wrong spirit gets called. Thea and Eric go to the old gym. Thea get offended by all the Halloween stuff in there. She finds a kid's dead body that had dies violently. It turns out that it's Kevin. Thea realizes that it was the spirit. She tells Dani everything about the spirit. They research who's spirit is was. The spirit is Suzanne Blanchet.She is very violent from watching her brother and sister tortured and burned before her. Blaise decides to have her and Thea compete for Eric. They could use whatever spells they want and Eric chooses one of them. Blaise uses her necklace and it seems to work on Eric. Eric still chooses Thea. They go to Eric's house. Rosamund is upset, and Thea comforts her by telling her all about witches' history. She finds out that Eric and his mom were listening too, and she leaves upset. They catch up with her and she calms down because they just think it's a story. Thea realizes that she can't let Eric love her so she casts a spell to make him and Pilar fall in love. It doesn't work. She tells him that she's a witch and about the Night World. Thea comes up with a plan to lure the spirit into a trap. She drops Eric off in the desert with dummies labled LUCIENNE and CLEMENT(Suzanne's brother and sister). There is also wood to start a fire with. Thea heads off to the Samhain Circle dressed as Hellewise. She's counting the minutes to leave, but Aunt Ursula shows up. She takes Thea, Dani, and Blaise. They get accused of doing forbidden spells, summoning a spirit, and ,for Blaise, making a necklace out of forbidden material. Thea explains about the spirit and quickly leaves to help Eric. Eric had already lured the spirit to the fire and was fighting it. He continues to keep the spirit's attention while Thea did the spell to get rid of Suzanne. She succeeds and Suzanne goes back. The circle come and find out about Eric. Thea decides to drink from the Cup of Lethe(erases memory) to be able to stay with Eric. Blaise gets the cup and pores Eric and Thea some of the drink. They drink it and find out later that Blaise had switched the drink with tea. Thea doesn't forget anything and decides to join Circle Daybreak.